doudo back
by Set Fire To the Help
Summary: when Doudo comes back with news that Chris "the king" has to get married what will happen? What about Chris' crush on Sam? Is Sam going to be jealous of Chris' new bride. Pairs Danny Cathy and Sam Chris. Discontinued for now
1. Worst

NO WAY!!!!!!!

Sam's pov.

Chris was mad. Why you ask will Wendy has a crush on him and is acting like Jeremy.

"Chris your problem just got worst" I said trying not to laugh good thing he don't hear it in my voice

"What is she back" Chris said

"No but Doudo is" I said pointing to him.

"WHAT THE HECK THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE" everyone start to laugh and then Doudo walked over.

"Sire I'm so glad I find you."

"What's after me now" Chris said with a what ever voice

"Oh nothing sire but the new rule on your plant is that you must get married"

"NO WAY I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED"

"But sire you must"

"No I mustn't"

"I'm sorry sire but we already pick out a wife for you"

"What who"

"Her" He said as he pointed to me

"WHAT" We both yelled at the same time. "NO NO NO NO NEVER EVER" I yelled so loud people in china could hear.

"What is there something wrong with me" Chris said mad at what I just said

"NO it just you're my best friend"

"Oh so you see me as your friend and nothing else" I saw he was getting really sad

"One minute Chris do you have a crush on me" His eyes got wide

"NO"

"Chris" That was all I said and he break

"Fine I do ok"

"Chris its fine if you have a crush on me I think it's cute that you do"

Sorry if it was bad I have writers block so


	2. You agreed!

Doudo back

Chapter Two You agree?

"I know you don't want me here sire but you have to come back to your planet and marry Samantha."

"No when you got here you caused nothing but trouble. Cause of you Sam know I like her now and its going to ruin are friendship. Now can you just leave me alone and go back were you came from." Chris said really mad.

"Not with out you sire." Doudo said normally.

"You know what if you get Sam to go I'll go."

"Yes sire."

"Stop calling me that."

"Yes sorry."

* * *

"Samantha can you come to the kings planet and marry him."

"Call me Sam…" Sam said peaceful "and NO." Sam said NO loud and mad.

"Why" Doudo said getting irritated.

"Cause Chris and I are to young to get married."

"Will he agreed."

"HE DID. WHERE IS HE" Sam said loud and surprised.

"In the club house." Doudo said it hesitantly thinking Sam was going to kill him.

"Thanks" Sam said halfheartedly

"Why'd you agree to marry me?"

"I never did." Chris put his finger to Sam's lip before she could interrupt " I told him if he could get you to go I'd go."

"Ok so what are we going to do."

* * *

_**Sorry it so short and I don't update**_


	3. The plan

**Doudo Back**

"I HAVE A PLAN" Sam shouted.

"What?" Chris said with caution.

"Just follow my lead, don't talk, just look pretty ."

"OH so you think I'm pretty" Chris said to annoy Sam.

"No now just shut up" Then Chris pulled her waist to his body and pushed his lips to hers. Sam hesitates before pushing Chris. 'Oh maybe he don't feel me hesitate' Sam thinks

"You like me, I feel you hesitate before pushing me away"

* * *

Break time with the stars.

"Chris you better be careful this is Sam and your on thin ice. OH my god what's that noise"

"The echo was on but I turned it off and Sam's not going to do anything, right Sam" Chris says confidently and looks at Sam.

"Oh you will see and rose why are we doing this in Wal-Mart ."

"Clean up in at register 3." The intercom buzzed.

"NO The voice are back." They stared at rose like she was crazy" That's why were here so I could say that."

"Ok I want to try" Cathy came out of nowhere

"NO you will Not steal my thing. IF YOU DO I KILL." They were all stunned "Cause my friends already steal my thing, like my friend Pugsrus steal words out of my mouth when she was writing a twilight story "

"What is Monster buster club story not"

"Now back to the story"

"You totally cut me off." Chris complied.

"So who cares." Rose shot back." (P.S. rose is me, don't tell it's a secret)

* * *

Sam kicks Chris where boys don't want to be kicked.

"God that hurt!!!" Chris yells at Sam.

"It was suppose to." They walked outside, Sam p***ed and Chris' a mix of pain and pleasure. Once Sam saw Doudo her mood changed, then she slowed her pace so she was next to Chris.

"Put your arm around my waist and act like were a couple." Sam snarled in a whisper.

"That I can do." Chris said putting his arms around her waist while kissing her neck and cheeks as they walk towards Doudo.

"Hey Doudo. We mind up are minds on the whole getting married thing" As Sam said this Chris froze, causing Sam to smile with pleasure.

"Are you two going to get married." Doudo asked with so much hope in his eyes. Sam don't like hurting people but this was the only plan and it had to work. She loved Chris and all but wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, may be in the future when there were older.

"Who's planning the wedding???" Sam ask but thinking if she really wanted to know.

"Well you and 'Chris' of course!!" Doudo make quotations around Chris' name not knowing that was his real name. You could hear how happy he was.

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry it took me so long to update. fan fiction won't let me download this chapte


	4. Sorry

_**Sorry I haven't update my laptop was broken and I just got it back ill try to update fast.**_

_**Thanks for reading my storys**_


	5. Ships

**They boarded the spaceship" Could u at least tell me the plan ." Chris whispered in to Sam's ear. They reached the inside when Sam stop him turned him to her and pulled his waist to hers their noses touching "no." She whispered.**

"**O come on why not." Chris said annoyed.**

"**Cause…" Sam walked away to her room opened the door and right before she closed it on him" Your sexy when your mad." laughing as she closed the door.**

"**Why the hell do you like torching me."**

"**Cause its damn funny" she said as her head popped out. "O yeah and Chris." She walked over to him put her lips to his ear and said "Cant wait tell the honeymoon ." Causing a chill to go up and down Chris' spine. She started to walk away when Chris pulled her back " Well we could have the honeymoon now and after the wedding." Chris said move one of his hands down her shirt to her jean skirt and under pressing his hand to her thigh tracing the out line on her thong. "You wish." Sam laugh "Yeah and I dream of it." He said rolling his eyes letting her go. But she didn't move "Chris." "Yeah." Hold me like that again." Chris held her again. After a little bit Sam fell asleep Chris pick her up and carried her to her room and fell asleep on her bed with her."( I hope he doesn't die lol or do I )**

**Next morning **

She woke up and realized she was in her room on the ship. She tried to get up but some thing pulled her back. She looked to her side and saw Chris and laugh. She started shaking him trying to wake him up but he didn't. She grabbed the water bottle on the end table took off the top and poured it on him "ugg what the hell." Chris yelled but Sam just laughed. "o so u think this is funny." Chris said grabbing the bottle and pouring some on her. "O hell no." She grabbed another bottle and the war begin. 5 minutes later Doudo walked in and saw them. "Sire, Samantha sorry to interrupt but the wedding planers want to know what colors you want the designs to be." Sam and Chris just looked at him and knew they looked stupid and started laugh. "I'll be out in a minute." Sam said trying to stop laughing.

He nodded his head and left the room. Sam and Chris looked at either and leaned forward lips meeting. They leaned back staring at either. Then Chris pounced on her licking her lips. She opened her mouth. Then Sam pushed Chris back. "what wrong?" Chris asked out of breath. "nothing its just Doudo will be back in an minute so I should go." Sam said as she got up and walked out of the room.

**1 minute later**

Sam walked back in "So what colors?" Chris asked smiling at her

"Blue, black, and white."

"And what's the plan?" Chris said pulling her down on the bed.

"Twins so take your pants off." Sam said smiling at him.

"HAHA very funny. But I will take my pants off if you want me to."

"Shut up pervert." Sam said hitting him with a pillow.

"Aww Sam that hurt." Chris said pouting

"What the pillow or the shut up pervert?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Well…. Both." Chris said looking at the ground.

"OO I'm sorry." Sam said in a baby voice.

"it's ok but only if we have sex."

"God you are a pervert." Sam said hitting him again.

"O but you love me." Chris said kissing her.

"Yeah," Sam said putting her arms around his neck and deepening the kisses.


	6. I love you

_**I LOVE YOU**_

Chris kissed down Sam's neck. Down to her shoulder blade. Then he stop at her shirt.

"Oh Chris." Sam moaned. Chris looked up at Sam face. She slowly opened her eyes and put her hand on Chris' face. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Do you want to." Chris said moving his hand up her shirt touch her bra line. Sam looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. She looked up and pressed her lips to his. Her hand moved to the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt and slide it off of his shoulder.

"That answer your question." Sam laughed. Chris tried to take her shirt off but it got suck. Chris growled after Sam laughed at him. Then Chris ripped her shirt in half and throw the remains. Then he attacked her chest . " OH Chris uhhh." Sam moaned as Chris give her a hickey right above her bra on her left breast. Chris went back to Sam's lips. Well Sam's hands went down to his jean. Sam's hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off leaving him in boxers. Which soon disappeared.

_**LATER**_

Sam woke up with Chris' arms around her hips.

"Chris wake up." She whispered shaking him.

"Ugh." He groaned holding her tighter.

"Chris please let go." Sam plead.

"Go back to sleep." Chris replied opening one eye.

"Chris I really have to pee." Sam said as her cheeks became a rosy red color.

"Fine, but then you go back to sleep." Chris mumbled letting go of Sam's hips and rolling over on his side facing the wall, Sam bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom. When she finished she washed her hands and then climbed into bed wrapping her arms around Chris and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chris replied rolling over to face her. "Now sleep." He put his fingers on her eye lids and shut them.

"Night." She whispered right before dozing off.

**A few hours later**

Three loud knocks on the door woke Chris. He shot up and looked around Sam was still sleeping, then someone knocked on the door again even louder. Sam started to stir. Chris jumped out of the bed and over to the door, opening it to see Doudo.

"Sir we are here." Doudo speak.

"Ok I'll be out in 30 minutes." Chris mumbled Doudo bowed and then walked away. Chris got on the bed and crawled over to Sam. "Sammy wake up."

"Go away." Sam moaned pushing her head into the pillow.

"Come on you have to get up."

"No, you have to get up!" Chris sighed and got up and put on the clothes that Doudo had put in their dressers. "Chris baby?"

"Yes?" Chris looked over to Sam who was sitting up in the bed with crazy hair and a blanket covering her naked body.

"You look…"

"I look good?" Chris asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No you look like a douche bag." Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Chris pouted.

"Chris go to my room and get me some clothes." Sam said laying back down.

"You go get your own clothes."

"I would but you kind of ripped my shirt in half." Sam stated pointing to the scrapes of cloth that used to be her shirt.

"Fine." Chris huffed walking out of the room.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sam yelled after him.

"LOVE YA TOO." Chris yelled from Sam's room. Sam got up and pulled on one of Chris' shirt and tried to run to her room but the pain in between her legs told her not to. So she walked to her room trying to ignore the pain but it wanted attention. She leaned against the wall and groaned rubbing the inside of her thigh.

"Whats wrong?" Chris asked.

"You made me handicap." Sam growled. Chris chuckled and picked her in bridal style and carried her to her room and dressed her.

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time I forgot about the story.**


End file.
